Lucky Clover: Annexed Luck
by Kayo-Chann
Summary: The thief who is Luck itself, falling for a pure genius? I think so! Eventually she manages to unlock his heart as she helps him bring Kira to justice. Hell, she even badmouths Mello along the way. Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. NearXOC.
1. The Thief Known As Luck

**The lock kit in my hands was only good for a few floors: I carefully deduced how many I would need, and decided I would have enough.**

**But I would soon need to get more. **

**Sliding out a small lock pick, I poked it into the jammed door and jingled it around a bit until I heard a click.**

**That was the signal.**

**I took it out and discarded it into my pocket: I couldn't leave any trace behind.**

**Slipping into the home, I almost felt bad for the rich man who owned so much. Smirking, I adjusted the mask to fit my face more smugly: he wouldn't own quite as much when he woke up next morning.**

**Glancing at my watch, I saw that I had twenty minutes tops, and even that was pushing my luck.**

**But I figured that since I seemed to have so much of it, I might as well use it to my advantage.**

**Walking stealthily across the room, I gazed around with my night-vision glasses and carefully stepped over a jumble of toys. The rich man must have kids.**

**I walked into the next room and saw a set of pretty gold figurines.**

**My lips curved upward in an evil smirk: that would be my first target.**

**Digging in my pocket, I pulled out a thick fabric black bag. Grabbing a few pieces of scrap fabric from my other pocket, I carefully wrapped the gold figures and deposited them away so that they didn't clink against each other.**

**I clutched the bag tightly in my fist and continued onward, deciding to hit the main robbery as I carefully climbed the stairs.**

**This was the hardest part of my job. I had been researching this house for about a week, and had set up cameras so that I knew where everything was. I knew when the rich man and his wife went to sleep. I knew that the children were light sleepers. I knew things that they themselves didn't know.**

**I was a large criminal who went by the name of "Luck." I broke into many houses before, so this particular robbery was little in comparison to others I've been involved in.**

**I crept up to the master bedroom and lightly opened the door, sliding in and closing it behind me. Before I did anything else, I checked the time again. According to my watch, it was 2:30 in the morning.**

**The couple was sleeping peacefully in their beds, back to back. In seconds I decided they weren't the happiest people.**

**They would be even less happy after I'm through here.**

**I walked around a well-known creaking floorboard and stopped at the woman's expensive dresser.**

**There was a jewelry box on it, and I knew for a fact that it was locked.**

**Slipping out another lock pick from my gloves, I slid it carefully into the lock and jangled it around a bit until I expertly heard the dull clink.**

**I took out the now-broken pick and opened the box to see the prize of my troubles.**

**I smirked and studied the box before reaching in. Sometimes there were little traps . . . **

**But not this time, I realized, and slowly went in to scoop out the priceless necklaces. I shoved them in my pocket and turned back to the box. Quietly getting out a folded piece of paper, I placed it gently into the box before softly closing it.**

**Leaving it as it was, I slid toward the window and opened it up, sitting on the frame as I smirked to myself.**

**Attached to my hip was a length of rope. I undid it and tied it strongly to the bed post.**

**Then, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Smirking, I lit it and puffed a few times before grabbing the rope and sliding down it.**

**With that, I clutched my bag tightly in my hands and ran, escaping quickly and painlessly.**


	2. The Joke's On You

_**Chapter Two**_ **The Jokes on You**

**/ The Next Morning /**

A scream was heard coming from a modest and wealthy home on the corner of a modest and wealthy street.

"Someone broke in!" A woman's shrill voice screeched, "Do something, Henry!"

Henry, the modest and wealthy husband of this home, reddened with anger, "I will, Shirley! Just stop your shrieking!"

The woman did no such thing, "How could you say that to me? SOMEONE STOLE MY MOST PRECIOUS JEWELS!"

From across the street, an odd looking girl stood, leaning against a light-post with a cigarette through her lips. Her strange black and gold hair was spiky, and contrasted oddly with her faded jeans and jacket. Looking earnestly up at the window, as many people were doing at this time, she hid a smirk by puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"There's a note!" the woman's shrill voice was heard, "The thief left a NOTE!"

Inside the home, the man walked up to the woman and grabbed the piece of paper from the woman's hands, making her glare.

The woman read the four words over her husband's shoulder as they seethed furiously. The man threw the paper on the floor and stepped on it, even more red in the face than before.

"GET THE KIDS! WE'RE GOING ON A VACATION!" his irate voice yelled indignantly.

The woman nodded, infuriated, and left the room to huddle her children together as her husband calmed down.

The man, however, felt like he couldn't stay in the room any longer.

He slammed the window and glared at the passerby who had stopped to stare up at the third-story window.

With that, he hurried out of the room, leaving the paper to stay crushed on the ground.

In curly, cursive handwriting, it said, _"__The Jokes on You.__"_

It was raining outside the SPK building, and it was very annoying. The large water droplets hit the clear windows hard. With every 'plunk' a white-haired man flinched.

Even so, his concentration was only reduced to a very small percentage. In other words, the rain only bothered him a little.

What was _really _bothering him, however, was the news on the TV at this very moment.

His eyes left his computer screen and latched onto a woman on said TV. She was a typical Japanese anchorwoman: black hair tied up in a bun, pretty brown eyes . . .

She was standing in the middle of a street. There were police officers running in and out of a wealthy looking building.

The white-haired detective paid close attention as the woman began speaking, _"There's been yet another robbery on this side of town," _she said, seemingly staring straight at the boy as he watched carefully, _"The thief known as Luck as done it again. How do we know it was Luck?" _she asked the viewers, as if knowing what they were thinking, _"Because, as always, she left a note after the robbery."_

Beside the woman, a Japanese policeman held something up, glancing at the woman before saying, _"She usually leaves a riddle behind that has to do with her next heist. But this time it seems to be some kind of confrontation with either the police, or something else out there," _the man said, glancing at the note before looking back at the camera, _"The note says, 'The Jokes on You.' We have yet to interpret the message-"_

It was at that moment that the white-haired man flipped the TV off. His face held no emotion: no care for anything, and yet behind the surface . . . he was _thinking_.

The note was obviously meant for him: Luck knew he was after her. Aside from the Kira case, which he was mainly working on, he was searching for her whereabouts. And she seemed to be working her hardest to keep him away.

Why did he need her?

The reason was simple: he needed her skills. Breaking into places was her specialty, and he if he was going to finish the Kira case he would need her.

The genius closed his eyes, an idea forming in his mind. Reading between the lines of the note, he knew exactly where she would strike next. His lips curved upward in a rare smile: he _would _have her Miss Alice Newbury.

Make no mistake.

**Thanks, AikoLuvsYou~! Your review definitely prompted me to post this next chapter. ^_^ **

**If there's anyone out there who Beta-Reads, I'd be ever so grateful if you'd consider taking this story into consideration! Thanks~!**


	3. The Heist

_**Chapter Three**_ **The Heist**

The sun was just peeking out of the rainy clouds when I left my apartment. With my purse slung easily over my shoulder, I walked down the street in search of some good stores. After that nice robbery, I managed to get a good handful of money.

Everything was set: I escaped him so far, but I knew it wouldn't be long until he realized where I would be going next. Perhaps he already did.

Shivering in excitement, I felt as if I couldn't go any farther without seeing him again.

Nate Rivers . . .

I knew him because I also went to Wammy's as a child. I wasn't good friends with anyone. In fact, I mostly kept to myself and stayed silent.

I got into a few fights with some annoying guys, and usually came out as the winner due to my fighting expertise.

I wasn't the smartest person alive, and definitely not as good as Near or Mello or Matt. But I strived to be different from everyone else at Wammy's. While most were geniuses, I had a specialty of my own.

I suppose breaking into things wasn't the best thing to do, but I enjoyed the fact that I could get around obstacles that many people couldn't. I was a master of disguises too. Like right now, as I walked down the street no one would ever recognize the fact that I was a criminal. My facade cost barely any guilt: after all, I needed to survive, right? Survival of the Fittest was something I strongly believed in.

I probably wouldn't be a criminal if I had the choice, but life isn't exactly fair, is it? Perhaps if I had somebody who wanted me when I was a child, then maybe I would have turned out differently. But I didn't really _want_ anyone to want me. When I was younger, I decided that if I was ever going to be loved, then I would have to deserve it. And well . . . I didn't really deserve it at that time, or now, for that matter.

Stealing from people wasn't something _anyone_ should do. I knew I had a lot to learn.

I remembered when I first saw Nate Rivers. He was always alone, like me. I wondered whether I should approach him when I was a child, but I never had the nerve to do it. I was usually very unstable when I was little. Watching your parents die did that to a kid.

My heels clinked loudly on the cement. The date was scheduled: tonight I would attempt the robbery, and most likely get caught while trying. He would probably use me to help him, then discard me. But I was used to it: the thought didn't faze me at all. Besides, it would be fun while it lasted, anyway.

I might as well make the best of it.

Smirking, I walked into a nice-looking store and began shopping. This would be one fun mission.

~~ SYMBOL \f "Symbol"167 ~~ SYMBOL \f "Symbol"167 ~~ SYMBOL \f "Symbol"167 ~~

Everything was ready: I was dressed in my normal heist outfit. My leather body suit made me look like a feline, and I had to admit that the thought made me smirk.

I pulled my mask up to the bridge of my nose and placed my night vision goggles over my eyes as I hopped onto my sleek black motorcycle.

I would cause a nice scene tonight, I thought, and started the engine before checking to bag to make sure I had everything.

Under the seat of the motorcycle I had some spare clothing that I usually brought with me. Along with my sunglasses, which were placed easily in my front pocket, I had my cigarettes and lighter in one of the pockets of my suit.

With the rope on one hip and my gun on the other, I left, racing down the road with the quiet purr of my engine.

It was around 1:00 when I got to my destination. Making sure I wasn't being followed, I slid off the seat of my bike and walked to the window of the museum.

This time, I would be breaking into a much harder place.

And it was ready for robbers like me.

Using a simple water spray can, I easily saw through invisible beams and was able to slid through them.

It didn't take very long before I reached the main exhibit. But, much to my disappointment, the police were here early and I didn't get to completely break in to steal the century old statue.

Flying through the halls, I didn't even bother getting around traps as bells began ringing. I heard heavy footsteps as armed policemen entered the building. But even in this setting, I was not afraid. Not much could faze me.

Keeping my emotions in check, I ducked out the window and fell three stories down, landing easily on the balls of my feet.

For a few seconds, a pained feeling spread through my legs, but I paid it little mind and ran to where my motorcycle was hidden.

I knew he would get me this time: there was no mistake. I would allow him to capture me.

But . . . smirking, I threw myself onto the seat of the bike and switched it on as I darted out of the hiding place and down the street.

I would give him a bit of a chase before I allowed him to get me.

I liked playing hard to get.

The police outside saw me escaping, and yelled for the others to get back. A few ran to their cars and began chasing after me.

Grinning, I realized how fun this was: the chase was what I lived for. It was maniacal, I knew, but as I sharply turned a corner and saw that a helicopter was above me, I only smiled even more. There was a news reporter of the helicopter, so I realized I was on TV at this moment, and that Near was most likely watching. Either that, or he was in that helicopter himself. But I decided that probably wasn't the case: I knew he would let his men do this for him.

It was too risky to get on the highway, as I knew from my small computer built into the bike that there was a road block.

It was better to dodge in and out of hard obstacles with the bike: something that the police cars would have trouble doing.

In a last minute decision, I smirked and turned another corner, deciding to just go right to Near's hideout. I knew where he was, and surprising him would be fun.

I flipped around a few more corners quickly before skidding to a halt and jumping off the bike. I began running as I pushed the bike into a shadowy corner and held myself closely against a wall as the police zoomed by me.

_What idiots,_ I thought, not being able to help the smirk that raced across my face.

I turned and walked hastily to the building where I knew he was hiding. Kicking the door open, I entered calmly.

The first floor was easy: there was no one around. I found an elevator and hit the button that I noticed was most commonly used and a little worn down.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a short hallway. I walked down it and entered the main room, completely relaxed.

Even when the SPK members (all four of them) turned to me with their guns pointed provokingly at my head. I made no move to protect myself. Shifting my weight on my left leg, I stared at the white-haired man sitting in a high-backed metal chair.


	4. Angel Turned Criminal

_**Chapter Four**_ **Angle Turned Criminal **

"Near . . . long time no see," I said, smirking.

"Get your hands up!" a blonde haired man shouted, coming closer and pulling the gun higher to my face.

I threw an annoyed face at him- though I doubted he could see with my mask- and complied, slowly bringing my hands above my head to show I didn't mean any harm.

Smirking, I just stood there as the woman searched me, pulling out weapons from practically every part of my body suit.

"Luck," his voice said as the woman backed away, finally pulling my gun from my hip and placing it on top of the large pile of dangerous objects, "Why did you come here on your own accord?"

My clever green eyes met his. I sighed, putting my hands on my hips, "I thought I might humor you. I'm tired of your games- you know I was this close, " I pinched my leather-clad fingers together dramatically, "To getting that priceless statue?"

I saw the policemen visibly stiffen: I knew they didn't like to hear about my heists.

My voice was taunting as I walked forward, immune to the fear I should have been feeling as the guns followed me, and plopped down in the chair beside his, "Besides . . . it's been such a long, long time since we've seen each other."

"Near," the blonde man said, suddenly fierce, "How do you know her?"

Near opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him, "We grew up together, ya know? In the orphanage."

I knew Near hadn't told them about his past, because at the mention of an Orphanage, their eyes turned curious.

"Luck," Near's sharp voice cut in, "Please refrain from saying such things."

I shrugged, "They wanted to know. I like being honest, Near. Like the way you're gonna tell me exactly what you need me for."

I leaned forward, resting my chin gracefully in my hand as I said, "Where do you want me to break into first?"

The blonde man obviously had enough. Swinging his gun at me, his face was contorted in rage, "Near, why is she even here? SHE'S A CRIMINAL! YOU THINK SHE'LL ACTUALLY DO WHAT YOU WANT? WE SHOULD ARREST HER BEFORE SHE ESCAPES!"

"Actually," my sly voice cut in as I turned my now cold eyes to his shaking form, "I plan on doing what Near wants me too."

The woman spoke up, her voice sharp, "Why?"

I glanced at her before swiveling the chair around and putting my feet up on the counter it was next to. Playing with the pendant of my choker, I responded calmly, "Because I'm bored."

The man was very ticked off now. I could almost feel the rage boiling off him. Near turned to look at him, "Please calm down, Mr. Rester. Luck is on our side."

"For now," I confirmed, turning to look at the white haired detective, "Now about my pay . . . ?"

The woman snapped, "Don't you think you have enough money from breaking into all those places?"

I laughed coldly, "One can never have enough money," I looked at Near, to see him staring at me emotionlessly, "5 grand a week."

Blondie's jaw dropped, "5 GRAND? You're kid-"

"I do not kid around, Mr. _Rester_," I sneered, not bothering to look at him as I gazed out the window, "If you require my services, that's the price you'll have to pay."

"...Very well," his controlled voice said as he turned to his computer, "You will have your money."

I smirked and nodded, pleased, "I'm glad we've come to terms, Near. Where will I be sleeping?"

I knew those guns were still pointing at my head, so maybe provoking them further was a bad idea . . . but I couldn't help myself.

Before anyone could cut in, Near said, "I'll show you to it."

Blondie gaped, "You're letting a thief stay _here_? Don't tell me you trust her, Near-?"

"I grew up with her," the white haired man said, looking emotionlessly at the blonde, "I know most everything about her. Don't worry- our information will be safe."

I stood up and walked to my pile of weapons, "I expect to have all these back as soon as possible. For my jobs," I added when I saw the looks I was getting from the other SPK members.

I grabbed the gun on top and slid it back around my thigh, "I'm not parting with this."

Near nodded and began walking to the door, "Very well. Come: I'll show you to your room."

I smirked to Blondie and followed Near outside the room until we came to a separate room.

The room was simple, yet extravagant: it had beige walls and a white bed spread. The rest of the furniture was dark brown- a deep oak wood that gave off the vintage look.

I looked around, "Nice place."

Near didn't respond. He only watched as I pulled down my mask and looked out the window.

I only revealed my face as Luck to those who have seen it before.

"I never thought I would see you again, Nate," I smirked, glancing at him with my clear green eyes.

He remained emotionless at the sound of his real name, ". . . Why are you a criminal now? I thought you said you'd never stoop that low."

My eyes widened in surprise: when had I said . . . that . . . ?

I tilted my head, "I'm not sure what you-"

But Near already turned away and was walking out the door, "You may rest a little before returning to the main room. There are clothes in the closet, and we'll bring over your other personal belongings later."

I watched as he closed the door with a soft click. Frowning, I turned to the connecting bathroom and shrugged, un-zippering the full body leather suit and stepped out of it. I could use a shower...

I left it on the bathroom floor as I stepped under the water, waiting for it to get hot.

This would be quite an experience...

**Thanks for reading~! And of course, thank you, AikoLuvsYou! =D I love the reviews **

**More said reviews would be loverly, though I shall not push it. The story isn't that popular at the time being o^o **


	5. Introductions

**Chapter Five  **_**Introductions **_

_It was raining at Wammy's, and a small girl seemed to almost hate it. She glowered at the water droplets and huddled closer into the corner. Her parents just died, and she was very unsure of how to act._

_But...it was that rain. That awful, awful rain that had killed them. And for that, she would never forgive it._

_Though no one realized it, this girl was pure luck. Her bright green eyes were dull and lifeless as she stared across the room at an older black haired boy. He was eating a slice of cake as he sat in front of Roger, the caretaker, and spoke in whispers about his recent findings._

_This girl, at the age of nine, knew what was going on. She wasn't completely ignorant to those around her._

_She knew what that black-haired man was talking about: though he was only about 14, he was a very smart detective. _

_The boy turned to glance around, feeling the girl staring at him. He smiled kindly at her and stood, sauntering over to her small form._

_Kneeling down beside her, he asked quietly, "Do you know much about criminals, Alice?"_

_The young child nodded slowly, as it was criminals who had murdered her parents._

"_I will never...never stoop that low," she whispered, staring straight into L's eyes as she frowned, "Never."_

_L smiled and nodded, "Of course not...Luck."_

_I smiled softly at my new nickname and watched as L left and walked back to Roger. I was so immersed in staring at the strange boy that I didn't even realize someone else was watching me. A young boy with silver-white hair._

My eyes shot open. I remembered! I turned the water off and stumbled out of the shower, memories pouring into my mind as I tried to ward them off. Not now, I almost pleaded: I didn't want to remember them now!

I sighed and grabbed a towel, drying off and wrapping it around my body before returning to my room and looking through my closet.

I found a pair of jeans and a simply white tee shirt and slipped them on along with a pair of socks.

Since my hair was wet, it spiked up in random places. I didn't even try to tame it as I walked down the hall to the main room.

Pushing the door open, I sauntered inside looking as if I owned the place and walked right up to one of the metal chairs. I didn't look at the SPK members, who were staring strangely at me: I wasn't wearing my mask, so that was probably one of the reasons.

Near was sitting on the ground, messing with a puzzle. I smirked: some things never change.

"So Near..." I said, making him look up at me, "You wanna let me in on your plans? Oh, by the way," I addressed the other SPK members, "It's nice to meet you. I think we got off on the wrong foot."

The woman smiled a little, though I could tell she was still alarmed by my strange attitude, "Yes...nice to meet you too. I'm Halle. That's Gevanni and Commander Rester."

I nodded lazily, "I don't think I'm ever going to forget_ you_, Rester."

At my words he sighed, trying to keep down his anger, "I could say the same things about you, Miss _Luck._"

I laughed softly to myself, "Please call me Alice."

They stared at me, surprised, "...Alice?" Gevanni asked.

"Yes...my real name," I said, looking out the window at the murderous rain.

My eyes grew colder as I watched the droplets hit the windows. Suddenly, there was a hand on mine, and I looked up to see Near looking out the window as well.

"How about we talk about your next heist?" he asked, glancing down at me.

I couldn't tell if he was distracting me...did he remember my past after all this time? I didn't care: I nodded and he sat down in the chair beside mine, turning to his computer as he began talking.

"I want you to break into the Mafia," he said.

Confused, I frowned at him, "Why would I do _that_? I happen to really_ like _the Mafia, Near."

Blondie stiffened at my words. I laughed softly and threw him a smirk.

Near only responded, "Mello is with the Mafia at the moment, and we need the information he's gathered thus far."

My eyes widened, "Mello? You mean Mello from Wammy's?"

Near looked at me, "Yes. That Mello. He has information that we need. Since you kindly agreed to assist us, I might as well put you to good use."

I smirked and leaned back in the chair, "When do I leave?"

"The sooner the better. In two days, if you-"

"I'll go tonight," I cut in, glancing out the window again in my nonchalant manner, "If that's ok."

He was silent for a minute, before slowly saying, "Yes, that's fine. Are you sure you can be ready by then?"

I laughed, "Near, I've been in this business for years! Of course I'm ready."

Halle sighed as she restrained an angered Commander Rester from jumping on me and hitting me.

_He wouldn't dare_...I thought, allowing my eyes to get darker as I stared at him, almost evilly.

"I think I'll go take a nap," I decided, getting up, "I need to be ready for tonight."

Near nodded and watched me leave as he walked back to his toys. Sitting on the ground, he began to mess around with them once again.

I woke up to a dark room. Sitting up slightly, I felt sleep fly from me as I realized what I would be doing tonight.

Grinning, I glanced at the clock and saw that it was around 6:00.

I got up and went into the bathroom to change. Slipping into my leather suit, I quickly zipped it up before sliding into my gloves and boots. My pile of weapons were in my room, so it didn't take very long for me to slip them into the suit.

Just as I was tying my rope to my hip, I walked into the main room to see that nothing much has changed.

The only SPK member who was there was Gevanni. Near was sitting in the middle of the room, where I had left him, and was fiddling around with some toys.

The two looked up when I walked in.

"Hello Luck. You had a good sleep, I presume?" Near asked, turning back to his toys.

I nodded, only paying a little attention as I made sure my gun was clasped easily to my hip, "You retrieved my bike, didn't you? I'm going to need it."

Near nodded, "Gevanni, show Luck to the garage."

Gevanni complied, standing up and walking with me out the door. He brought me to the garage within minutes, though it seemed longer with the complexity of the building. Just once, I wanted to break into this place...just to see if I'd be able to.

My sleek motorcycle was waiting for me: I smiled and walked over to it, opening the seat and grabbing my lock kit and a few other things.

"Alright...I'm good," I said, my personal laptop in hand as I turned to Gevanni.

He nodded and smiled at me. I liked him: he didn't seem biased about my thieving history.

He walked with me back to the main room, though I already memorized where it was. Walking inside, I deposited my laptop on the nearest table and flipped it on. As I waited for it to load, Rester and Halle came in. When Rester saw me, his mood seemed to darken. I hid a smirk and slid a flash drive into the laptop.

Near was watching me now: I glanced at him and smiled slightly, "I'm only checking up on a few things. I like to be prepared when I break into a particularly rich place."

He nodded, abandoning his toys to sit by my side. He looked over at the information I was pulling up on Mello.

Curious, he turned his dull eyes to me, "How are you getting this?"

I smirked, "I hacked into Wammy's files. I have info on everyone from Wammy's. Even you," I added, fingers flying across the keyboard as I studied the data carefully.

Near made a noise, "Interesting...it is good that we have you, Luck."

I nodded, barely hearing him as I learned as much as possible about the man called Mello.


	6. Luck's Luck

_**Chapter Six**_ **Luck's Luck**

My motorcycle was purring silently as I skidded to a easy halt in front of the designated building.

I quietly murmured, "I'm here," into the earpiece that Near had given me.

I threw my leg over the bike and walked briskly to the doors of the building, peering inside as I attached myself to a wall. But there wasn't any obvious need for stealth: it didn't seem as if anyone was there.

Still...I carefully tugged my night-vision goggles to fit my eyes better: I couldn't take any chances.

"Good," came Near's voice.

He didn't tell me what to do, and for that I was grateful. I slid my hands into a pocket on my black suit and pulled out a lock pick, sliding it into the lock and fiddling with it. But the lock didn't work.

Narrowing my eyes angrily, I tried again, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"What's the matter?" Near's voice asked, hearing my annoyed sigh.

I took a breath and replied in a whisper, "I should have brought my other lock set. I'm not gonna get in this way."

Giving up on the lock, I twisted my body away from the door and quietly began circling the building.

"Is there a window or something on the first or second floor...?" I whispered into the earpiece.

It was silent for a few seconds as Near researched my question, "There should be a fire escape on your right. It's your best hope," came his reply.

I nodded, though he couldn't see, and began looking for it. I found it easily enough, and slid into the door after breaking the lock easily with my lock set.

"Ok. I'm inside," I reported, looking around.

There was no one in sight. Near didn't respond. I stayed close to the wall as I entered the next room. There was a couch on one side, and a table in front of it. Those were the only pieces of furniture in the room.

My eyes expertly gazed around the room and latched onto a figure of a drunken man. He was bald, and laying halfway off the couch. I smirked and went around him, but didn't expect him to grab me and fling me onto his lap.

A surprised noise escaped my mouth as he eyed me.

"Well hello there, babe," he mumbled in his drunken state. His hands found my waist and he pulled me closer, "What're _you_ doing up and about? Ain't there a man lookin for ya?"

After my initial shock, I smiled, pulling down my mask and leaning into him as I played along. Though it disgusted me to no end, I knew that if I refused him he'd make a racket and blow my cover.

And that was all I needed, I thought bitterly.

"Unfortunately there is," I said quietly, dipping my face in and kissing his neck, "And I _do _hate to keep my men waiting."

He grinned and groped me, making me inwardly flinch, "I'm waiting right now, though. I'm sure he can wait just a little longer."

I smiled at him as best I could, though it seemed not to matter in his drunken state, "Are you sure? Perhaps I should go make sure he's asleep and then come back for you...?"

He made a pleased noise, "Yeah, yeah...but make sure you get back here..."

I nodded, smirking, and purred, "I promise."

He let me go, and I got up. But before he could do anything else, I grabbed his neck and pinched him under his chin, hitting a pressure point. He fell unconscious and landed with a dull thud on the couch.

"...Nice work, Luck," Near's voice said in my ear.

I quietly scoffed, "I'd hardly call that _nice_, Near."

Without another word, I continued down the hall and slipped into what looked like the main room.

~~ SYMBOL \f "Symbol"167 ~~ SYMBOL \f "Symbol"167 ~~ SYMBOL \f "Symbol"167 ~~

I was nearly done: easing the flash drive into its rightful place on the tower of the computer, I leaned forward and hacked into the main system.

"How much time do I have?" I asked, half-whispering into the earpiece.

His reply was short and to-the-point, "10 minutes, tops."

I nodded and began transferring the files onto the flash disk. Then, I leaned back and dug around my pockets, pulling out a small slip of paper. Smirking, I watched as the computer silently told me that the files were finished.

Grabbing the drive, I pocketed it before standing up and leaving the computer as it was before.

I placed the folded paper on the keyboard and turned to go just as someone's voice cut through the air.

"Stop right there," his voice ordered.

I was halfway to the open window. If I made a run for it...

I discouraged the thought, deciding he'd probably get me. And then there was the issue that I was about four stories above ground. A fall like that would probably put me in the hospital for a week.

Even through my frightened faze, I smirked and turned. Mello couldn't see my face: he didn't know who I was.

Matt was standing behind him, a cigarette poking out from his lips as he eyed me, "Don't we know you from somewhere?"

I tilted my head to the side, remaining silent. If they heard my voice...everything would be over.

"Damn it!" Mello exclaimed, "Near sent you, didn't he? That bastard-"

"Actually I sent myself," I forcefully said, not being able to stop my voice from coming out.

I wasn't sure why I was defending him: I hardly knew him, after all. It was probably just because he was a childhood acquaintance.

They stared, trying to remember who I was.

"So you caught me. What now?" I asked, more curious than afraid.

Matt stepped forward, holding a gun of his own, "Now you're dead."

I began to laugh: the sound was like ringing bells. They stared, unsure of why I found this situation so ironic.

"That's funny," I said, "Coming from you, Mello. I'm surprised you two don't remember me. We used to be such..._good_ friends."

Actually, we used to fight at the orphanage: Mello was usually my object of hate. I took all my anger out on him, and vice versa. It was a mutual understanding between us both. We didn't_ completely_ hate each other.

"Well it's been fun," I said, fixing my footing as I slyly looked at them, "But I'm afraid I have business elsewhere that I must attend."

I didn't have a choice: I needed to get this flash drive to Near. It was my duty.

Turning on the spot, I began running toward the window.

There was a furious growl and then a shot was heard. The bang was enough to terrify me.

I didn't even feel the pain of the bullet as I jumped out the window, grabbing my rope and throwing it quickly to the nearest hook. It was sloppy, but managed to slow my fall. I landed on the ground with a pained groan and gripped my wound tightly. The bullet had grazed my side. It wasn't a horrible pain, but there was enough blood to frighten me. I had always feared blood.

My breath was becoming quicker and quicker as I shakily got off the ground and threw myself at the nearest wall, trying to remember where I had parked my bike.

"Luck! Are you ok?" Near's voice tore through my ear, making me flinch.

In reality it wasn't that loud, but to me it seemed as if he was yelling.

"I...can't...there's too much...!" I panted, eyes wide as I tried to locate my bike, "Damn it where's...my bike...?"

I desperately clawed for it: my fingers found the frame in the dark and I breathed out in relief as I jumped into the seat and started the engine.

But in my haste, my glove hand slipped and the engine failed to ignite.

"Calm down," Near's voice ordered, "You'll be fine."

The door on my left burst open, and Mello walked through, his eyes narrowed as he looked for me.

I coward and grimaced as the pain in my side got the better of me.

Calm down, I told myself, and restarted the engine. Mello whipped his head toward me, eyes wide, and brought his gun back up.

But it was too late: I was already zipping away on the small, black bike.

_*** Page Break ***_

I walked through the door of the Main Room hastily.

My eyes were furious: I couldn't believe I had almost died out there.

Grabbing the flash drive, I threw it at Near, who was eyeing me carefully. It hit him hard on the shoulder and clattered noisily to the ground.

"Here's you damn information. I hope you're _happy_," I spat, before turning on the spot and leaving the room.

No one- not even Commander Rester- had anything to say to_ that_.

**Thanks, Aikoluvsyou~! Love the reviews. =D Thanks for reading, of course~!**


	7. Worry

_**Chapter Seven**_ **Worry**

I my room, my fury had died down to an annoyed pain. I unzipped my suit and threw on a pair of pajama pants that I had gotten from my house.

I there was blood all over my stomach, though the actual wound was smaller in comparison.

I threw open the bathroom door and slid inside, clasping on a bra before beginning to work on the wound.

But...halfway through it, the bathroom door opened again, and a certain white-haired man walked in.

Eyes wide, I turned away, as my top half was only dressed in a bra.

But it didn't seem to faze him: he grabbed my elbow and turned me back around.

I had never been so close to him before, and was surprised to see that he was a few inches taller than me. He never used to be...

"What do you want?" I asked, my proud voice trembling.

He didn't answer: his eyes latched onto the wound and he pushed me into my bedroom. I was practically thrown on my bed as he walked back into the bathroom.

I was utterly confused.

He came back with a wet cloth and some bandages. Sitting next to me on the bed, Near grabbed a loose bottle of antiseptic ointment from my hands and splashed some over his hand before rubbing it into my wound.

The contact made me flinch.

"Don't worry," he said, emotionless, "The pain won't last long."

I nodded and shut my eyes tightly, clutching onto the bed sheets tightly as he added more ointment.

Finally, Near closed the lotion and began wrapping the bandages around my waist, securely tying them in a knot before handing me a spare shirt.

"I was worried," he said suddenly as I pulled the shirt on, "I thought I would never see you again."

I paused, confused and slightly taken aback at his words. Gazing up at him, I frowned, "Why would that worry you? It's not like I mean anything to you. We hardly know each other."

"Hmm..." he raised his hand and brushed away some loose hair, staring into my rare warm green eyes, "I suppose that's true."

He got off the bed, walking toward the door before turning back, "Sleep well."

I nodded, not being able to take my eyes off him as he closed the door.

I slowly brought a hand up to my cheek, feeling the sudden flair of heat as I blushed.

That was the very first time I ever had romantic thoughts about Nate River.

**Just saw The Last Airbender today...I have to admit, I was kinda stocked to see it but after it was done...well, I sat in the theatre just waiting to see if those people were actually serious and the movie was over. I couldn't believe they set it up for a sequal (which won't happen, of course, because it was a pretty bad movie) Reviews were terrible, ending was too abrupt, and the actual movie was boring and had too much dialogue! Erm...sorry if any of you liked it...so no offense ^_^'**

**Anyway, back to brighter things, my story~! (Drum roll is optional) Thanks to ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone and Aikoluvsyou! XD that's why she's called Luck! =] (uh...yeah, those words were spoken...typed...to TheWold'sABrokenBone - I was too lazy to put in the Xs...^-^')**

**I know it's a short chapter, but it's set up for some better things to come so...yeah. I'll update again tomorrow! Reviews would be nice~! =D  
**


	8. I'll Stay

**Chapter Eight **_**I'll Stay**_

The next time I saw Near, I thought it was slightly awkward for both of us. The fact that he saw me without a shirt made me blush, and every time I looked at him I had to look away right after to prevent my face from getting red.

I held in a sigh and continued my work: cleaning my gun and ammunition.

I was currently in the main room. There were a few people with me: Near was at his desk, looking through files on his computer as he glanced at the TV every few minutes. The news was on, and the rest of the SPK were either watching it or doing something else. Rester and Halle were playing chess. Gevanni was no where to be seen.

I got a few glances as I shifted the gun, clicking it a few times before smirking smugly to myself and leaning back, putting my feet up on the table as I examined the fine print on the handle.

In curly writing, it said, 'Lucky Clover'.

"...Luck," Near said suddenly, making me look up to see him watching me, "Come here."

Curious, I put the gun down and walked over to him. He turned back in the seat and pointed to a house on the TV screen.

The sight made me smirk.

"Do you know this place?" he asked, glancing at me.

I nodded, taking a seat in a metal chair beside him, "Of course. That was quite a challenge- took me about a week just to graph out the inside of the building," I smirked wider, "But totally worth it."

Near's voice was emotionless when he answered, "So you robbed it. When?"

I shrugged, "I don't remember the exact date. It was sometime last winter."

The huge mansion loomed up on the screen, before going back to the news reporter, _"The police investigating this robbery have only found one piece of evidence left by the thief. A folded piece of paper was found on the mattress with the words, 'Your Luck is as good as mine.' The only known thief who leaves these kinds of messages is Luck," _she said, glancing back at the building behind her, '_But the police aren't completely convinced it was Luck who broke into this house. More on this later. Back to you, Kelly,"_ she said, and the camera reverted to a man.

Near clicked the TV off and looked at me, eyes always emotionless.

I was staring at the TV screen in confusion.

"You didn't break into this house. You were here, at headquarters when this robbery happened. Also, this is not your style. You're much more careful when you rob," Near deduced skillfully, measuring my expression to make sure he was correct, "So all this adds up to one thing."

I wasn't stupid: I knew what he was getting at.

"Someone broke into the house using my identity," I finished, my voice as strong as ever, though I was slightly afraid inside.

Near nodded, "Correct...and I have an idea who this might be."

Our eyes met, and without me realizing it, my mouth formed one name, "Mello."

Near smiled softly, pleased by my reasoning, "Yes. He must have figured out who you were and researched into your past. The note," Near said, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen and scribbling someone down, "Is obviously his way of telling us he knows that you're helping us. Of course," he held up the paper, and I looked at it curiously, "he'll try to convert you to his side. When that time comes, you can choose where you wish to go. I'm not trying to control you-"

"I'll stay," I interrupted suddenly, and immediately closed my mouth, as if surprised I had said it.

I took the paper from his hands and looked down at it, hiding my blush, "...I'll stay."

He was silent, but I saw him smile lightly as I stared almost too intently at the paper.

"...Very well," he finally answered, and turned back to his computer.

'_You're Luck is as good as mine.__' _

I smirked evilly as I thought about Mello. I would do everything in my power to help Near win the Kira case before Mello. Since I was now a key element in both of their strategies, I would have to try my hardest not to get caught. I would stay with Near, I told myself silently as I stood and grabbed my gun.

Disappearing quietly, I made my way to my room to get ready for another heist. I needed to have some fun, and this was one way I could.

_***Page Break***_

"Near," I called, watching as the white haired man turned in his seat- the seat he had been sitting in for hours.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it, wondering how he could possibly stare at a screen for that long.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice prompting me.

"Oh I wanted to tell you that I'm going to this real nice place tonight to pick up some...luck."

Near sighed and turned around, gazing at me with those emotionless eyes of his, "You work for me now. You only do cases I tell you to."

I scowled at this: the thought of losing my freedom was too unfair to me.

"I agreed to help you," I said, leaning against a metal table, "Not to be your pet."

But, though my words were meant to anger him, he only shrugged and turned back around, "...Don't get caught. I'm not gonna bail you out of prison."

My lips spread into a smirk at his words, "There's a reason my alias is Luck, Near."

Without another word, I turned on my heel and began walking away to get my things.

Near only grunted to show he had heard and continued staring blankly at the screen.

_***Page Break***_

I laid on my bed as I fiddled with all the items I had collected from the heist. Smirking widely, my pale fingers stroked my neck in a catlike fashion.

I had focused my attack on an older home. A newly wed couple had moved into it only a few months prior, but the old owner of the house still had some things in it.

That old owner was...a family friend. At the thought, I smirked ever wider, showing my white teeth through my red lips. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the pillows.

It was dark in the room: the only source of light was what the crescent moon allowed through my thin curtains. White hair appeared in my mind, followed by the older man's face. I felt a stab of guilt, but quickly pushed it away, not liking where it was going. I hadn't felt guilt since I started my thieving history. Such a feeling was extremely rare for me.

But even as I thought, the old man's face turned younger, and younger, until I wasn't seeing the old man at all, but a boy around my age.

Near...

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up shakily, balancing my weight on the ever-so comfortable mattress as I gazed around the room.

I must have fallen asleep, I decided, as the room was darker and showed no sign of the moon's light. Looking at the clock, I noticed it said 1:00.

I frowned and lay back down, but just as I closed my eyes, the old man's face appeared again, this time coupled by Near's emotionless eyes.

"_...Why are you a criminal now? I thought you said you'd never stoop that low."_

My eyes shot open yet again, and I breathed a sigh of annoyance.

"Well I did," I whispered furtively, "and there's no going back."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked briskly to my door.

I had taken off my leather suit after the heist, but had failed to remove my jeans and tee shirt before accidentally falling asleep. I reached out and twisted the door knob, quickly slipping into the hall and beginning my quiet trek to the main room.

The main room was very comfortable: it was where everyone did their job. There were a few desks, mainly around Near's, and a small table and couch where I usually hung around.

The generic appearance of the desks usually turned me away. Normally when I walked into the main room, I went straight for the couch. But this time...

I made a quick turn into a side door which led to the kitchen. This building had everything in it.

As soon as I had gotten to the counter, I grabbed the edge and slammed my eyes shut, grimacing at the awful feeling that was still stuck to my mind.

That awful guilt that pestered me.

"You know you don't have to rob people," a voice said behind me.

I didn't jump, though a surprised look crossed my features as I opened my eyes. My hands loosened from their tight grip on the counter.

I let out a breathless laugh, still shaky from the guilty feeling, "I'm afraid it comes with the job, Near."

It was silent for a few minutes, and I heard a chair scoot on the tiled floor as Near sat at the small circular table.

"If it makes you feel like this, it's not a good thing," he said as if my last comment hadn't been spoken.

Annoyance flared through me. I turned sharply and narrowed my eyes at him, "How do _you_ know how I feel?"

He did nothing but stare at me. The feeling of his strange eyes boring into mine made me slightly uncomfortable. I turned away, glaring back at the marble counter.

"Alice..."

The sound of my name made me stiffen.

"...you know you don't have to do this," he murmured, "If you want to stop helping me then you can-"

"Nate," I interrupted, using his real name just as he used mine, "Stop."

I turned back around, my eyes cleared of all annoyance as we stared at each other, "I want to help you."

He studied my face steadily, looking for any sign of morose, "...Very well. If you're sure."

I nodded, "Yes. I'm sure."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile, and at the sight, my heart sped up indefinitely. Confused at the feeling, I took a few steps toward the door.

"I'm going back to bed," I mumbled, staring at the floor in embarrassment.

Near nodded, glancing at me before staring out the large window to his left, "Alright. Sleep well."

I smiled softly and nodded, "I'll try."

With that, I left Nate to his thoughts.

**D= Aiko, how could you? haha Thanks though, and you can look forward to more moments comin' up =]**

**haha, I do try to keep my promises, Stillicidium~! =] Glad you like it so far. I have a bunch of ideas for it so I can promise ya'll it'll be a while before it comes to an end. =D Light's coming up in the story. Wish L was still alive =( I'd like to write about him...but anyway, thanks for the review!**

**=\ You're completely right, Fool's Ivory Wings (I feel so weird writing out all these username as though they were people I knew XD) There should be more stories about Near ;-: He's my favorite character in Death Note, besides L of course =D. Haha I guess Luck _is _quirky- I never saw it that way. All my OCs are like extensions of myself soo that says a lot about me haha But really, I don't think I know one person who enjoyed The Last Airbender (sorry to bring this up again XD) besides my little brother maybe...It'd be cool if they came out with a sequal, but...I agree- they'd better have a different director :P**

**I adore the TV show too~! I haven't gotten very far in the manga though. The only good part of the movie was that Jacksone Rathbone played what'shisface...the water bender's brother? I forget his name o.O that was the only highlight of the movie for me haha.**

**XD I love the comic, ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone (I added the Xs that time~! =D) haha it was very funny =3 Made my day haha**

**(...I think I add too much smiley faces o.O)**


	9. The Plan

_**Chapter Nine **_**The Plan**

It was bright when I opened my eyes. My arm was stretched lazily across my waist and I felt very stiff.

Yawning sleepily, I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed, nosily getting up and stumbling to the bathroom.

I turned the hot water on and began shedding my clothes, letting them fall to the tiled floor without a second glance.

As I got into the shower, I glanced in the mirror to see my golden bangs were fading. The color I had previously dyed them was coming out.

I sighed and made a mental note to buy some new hair dye when I was in town.

I stepped into the shower and began washing my hair, spreading the shampoo over my black and gold locks.

After I was done, I got out and slipped into a pair of jeans and a cute green and gray tank top. Rifling through my drawers, I pulled out a black jacket and slipped on a pair of black pumps before walking to the main room.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Commander Rester demanded as I walked into the room.

I glanced at him lazily and smirked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, "I'm gonna take a walk around town," I pulled the cigarette out and blew a puff of smoke in his face, making him suppress a fit of coughing, "You got a problem with that, Rester?"

He opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Near.

"Luck," he cut in, making Commander Rester scowl, "as long as you're going to town...I need you to pick up a few things for the next...mission you'll be going on."

My eyes lit up, "The next mission? What will that be?"

Near spun around in his chair and looked at me, "You'll find out once you've gotten everything."

He held up a small piece of paper. I eagerly walked forward and took it, my eyes skimming over the neat little words written by Near.

At the bottom, my eyebrow perked, "Hair dye? What do you need that for?"

Near turned back to face the small toys he was playing with, "It's not me who needs it: it's you. You'll be going under cover. That's all I'm saying right now."

I frowned, "But I don't want to dye my hair-"

"Luck," he cut in, glancing over his shoulder at me, "Pick a color that looks natural on you."

I narrowed my eyes at his back, not liking how he disregarded my words as if they weren't important. I turned on my heel and threw Commander Rester a dirty look. He scowled at me and I walked out of the room, not bothering to look for my motorcycle as I hurried out of the building.

_***Page Break***_

I walked down the isle of a supermarket, eyes peeled for the hair products I needed. In my hands were most of the items on the list: as I walked, I balanced them in my arms.

My eyes lit up when I came to the shelf where the hair products were kept.

I went through every color, but finally ended up with my natural black. I'd just dye the gold from my hair and put it in again after the mission, I decided.

But...before I went to check up, I grabbed the gold color and added it to the tall pile in my arms.

**This ones short too =\ Sorry bout that...but the next one will be longer so hopefully it'll make up for it...**

**Luck became a criminal because (insert evil laugh) ...well, I haven't really gotten that far yet ^-^' But it shall all be revealed...soon? haha**

**Thanks yous, Usagi323 and ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone (Thank God for copy and paste XD) for reviewing~! Usagi means rabbit in Japanese, right? I might just be mental...I wouldn't be surprised if I were...anyway yeah There we had a thunder storm in this lovely remote place in Connecticut and it's still raining...which is actually really nice because it's be really HOT lately D= (too hot, like really, really, uncomfortable hot) So I couldn't update until now...but I think it's ok since I update every day anyways**

**But wow...Legolas. He's hot. o.O I was watching LOTR. (I'm not going mental! )**


	10. Reciprocated Feelings

_Chapter Ten_ **Reciprocate Feelings**

"You what?" I exclaimed loudly, pressing my hands together in surprise and delight.

Near raised an eyebrow, "Is that a problem for you?"

I shook my head diligently, "No of course not! How exciting," I grinned, "Going undercover is the second thing I do best."

At this, Commander Rester made a noise, and I grinned wider and threw him an amused look.

"Good," Near said, going through the bag of groceries I had bought for him, "You'll be arriving at L's headquarters tomorrow afternoon. You will send in information pertaining to Light Yagami every evening."

I nodded, leaning back as he said, "You should get ready," he looked at me, a soft glint in his eyes, "You don't want to look like Luck. You'll want to look like Alice Newbury."

I smiled at him, grabbing the black hair dye and nodding, "That can easily be done."

With that, I left to fix myself up.

My shoes padded against the floor as I walked to the main room. My hair was it's original color: all black, with no trace of the trademark gold bangs that Luck always wore.

No: I was not Luck. I was simply Alice Newbury. Nothing more and nothing less.

I had always liked fashion, though as Luck I never had much time for such things. But now...I smiled and glanced down at my clothes.

I was wearing black denim jeans and cute leopard print flats with little ruffles at the toes. For my shirt I had on an orange top that showed a bit of my ample cleavage. It had bell sleeves and a cute black belt around the midriff.

My hair was stylish as well, going in every direction. I had sunglasses atop my head, ready to be pulled down in case of a bright sun. Slung over my shoulder was a leather purse, black in color with little brass buckles placed neatly over it. My make up was simple: mainly consisting of mascara with a dash of orange eye shadow and a hint of eyeliner on the top of my eyes.

I walked to the door and opened it, walking inside and glancing around me.

It was the same as usual: Rester and Gevanni were playing chess. Halle was sitting on the couch with a laptop on the table, staring intently at the screen. Near was, as always, sitting in a metal chair, eyes staring just as intently at his own computer. This time, however, there was a notebook in his hand.

Everyone turned at the sound of the door opening. I smiled and went to sit on the other couch across from Halle, "Well? How do I look?"

Though the question was mainly directed at Near, everyone answered.

"Very stylish," Halle said, smiling at me, "Not at all like a criminal."

Commander Rester huffed, "Don't be too sure of that. She still looks like Luck."

Gevanni sighed as I glared at him, "That's only because you've only ever seen me as Luck. My name is Alice," I leaned forward, staring him down, "You would do well to remember that."

Near sighed, "Alice..."

I glanced at him, eyes slightly wide at hearing my name come from his lips. It made my heart splutter in my chest, though I wasn't sure why.

"You'll have to work on your personality. You're supposed to act the part too," he reminded me.

I nodded, sitting straighter and crossing my legs, "Yes...of course. When am I leaving?"

He spun back around in his chair, taking a sip of what looked like coffee, "Soon. Gevanni, Rester, get the car ready. Halle, help with Alice's bags."

The three nodded and left, leaving Near and I together. It was silent for a few moments: I stared at the back of Near's head intently, not at all liking the tense atmosphere.

"...Well?" I asked suddenly, standing up.

Near glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow, "Well what?"

I sighed, walking over to him, "Well am I leaving or what? Did you want to tell me anything else?"

I leaned against the table, now granted a clear view of Near's pale face. He looked just as emotionless as any other day. But his eyes...those cold eyes didn't seem as frigid as usual.

He glanced at me, extending his hand out and dropping something into my own hand, "Here: take this."

I curiously brought it up to my face, studying the little black disk, "...What is it?"

Near stared at me, "Put it into the flash drive of your laptop. We'll be able to talk...face to face. It will allow me to find out whether it's you or someone else feeding false information to me."

I nodded, understanding, and slipped it into my pocket, "Will it be hard to get inside the building? They'll search me, I'd think."

Near nodded, still not taking his eyes off me, "Yes. Don't leave anything in the car," he turned, grabbing a black jacket I hadn't noticed before, "Here: put everything in this. The fabric is custom made and it will hide any trace of metal you may be carrying. You'll need it."

I gratefully took the jacket and slipped it on, putting the flash drive into the inside pocket.

",..Thank you Near," I murmured, our eyes locking.

His lips curved upward in a hint of a smile, "Nate. Call me Nate."

I smiled back, "...Nate."

He seemed to like the sound of his name. He smiled wider, and I glanced at the door, "I should leave. If anything important happens, I'll contact you tonight."

He nodded, standing up as I began walking away.

Just as I touched the door knob, he suddenly said, "Alice."

I spun around, looking at him, "Yes?"

He looked like he was having an internal argument with himself. I raised an eyebrow, wondering whether is should say something...

But I didn't need to. His eyes seemed to dull: the brightness that had been in them not a few seconds before diminished, and his voice mouthed the simple words, "Be careful."

Somehow, I didn't think it was what he had meant to say.

He wasn't at all what I had imagined. That light brown hair...and those determined brown eyes, coupled with his amazing intellect and well-groomed stature wasn't at all how I pictured Light Yagami.

Granted, someone with high intellect was inevitable: how else could they lead the police? But the manners, and the impeccable sense of justice was unimaginable.

Very...interesting. Indeed, this man fascinated me very, very much.

"So Alice," he said, sitting next to me on the couch, "How is it that you came to be part of the Kira case?"

I smiled graciously at him and replied, aware of the gazes of the other members as they listened, "I was always interested in the detective business as a child. As you can probably tell, I was born in England as the daughter of a policeman. So I was able to get information that wasn't known to many people. I helped my father solve cases...I guess when I heard about the Kira case, it was so fascinating that I couldn't help but look into it," I smiled, looking embarrassed, "But I'm probably boring you."

Light only smiled, "Not at all. In fact, I find your story quite intriguing. Where did you say you were born?"

In the back of my mind, I remembered what Nate had told me.

_Never reveal to him any personal information: make it up as you go along, and try to make it sound acceptable._

I looked into Light's eyes and responded, "At the very center of England," I smiled, "London has always been my home."

It was not a lie, though I hadn't actually been born in London.

Light nodded, looking interested, and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Matsuda, another agent working for him.

"You know, Light, she's a lot like you," he said, his eyes bright with excitement at having me on the team, "Alice, how long do you intend on staying here?"

I looked at him, twirling a strand of hair around my fingers, "I suppose until the case is finished. I don't like walking out on things before they're done."

Aizawa smiled, "Then it looks as though we have a solid member on our team."

I smiled back, pushing down that guilty feeling as I thought how very false that was.

"Well, I suppose it's getting late," Light said, getting up, "I think we should call it a day. Alice," he said, making me look at him, "I'd like to speak with you about the case before you leave."

I nodded, leaning back against he couch's back as I watched the others get their things together.

Aizawa and Matsuda smiled at me, while Mogi glanced my way and half-waved. I smiled at them all and bid them goodnight as they exited.

Light sat down beside me, opening a computer and flipping through a few files before speaking, "Alice, I'm glad to have you on the team, but there's some things I'd like to cover with you if you wish to be a part of the Investigation Force."

I nodded eagerly, and sat straighter, "Yes of course."

He smiled gently at me, "The information I am about to give you has not been passed on to any of the other members. You must promise not to tell anyone."

I nodded, my eyes bright, "I won't tell."

He studied my face, and moved slightly closer, whispering, "Promise."

His breath blew over my face, and I inhaled the sweet mint aroma, "...I promise."

Our eyes locked, and he nodded, pulling away and saying, "I know a lot of things about the SPK."

I looked at him, trying to push my surprise to a minimum, "The SPK...? That's the force where Near is working out of, right?"

_Feign ignorance if you know something crucial. Let him say it himself...make him think he has the upper hand, and cover your footsteps after every conversation._

Nate's words pounded through my head, and I hurried to remember it all. It was harder than I had thought.

Light nodded, gazing intently at me, "Mello and Near went to the same orphanage as L. A place called Wammy's house. Located in England."

He said the last sentence with a measured voice, calmly studying my face as if looking for evidence that I was hiding something.

Masterfully, I looked at him, "England? That wouldn't happen to be in London, would it? Because I might have heard of it."

Light's face remained calm for a few seconds before breaking into a seemingly gentle smile, "Don't worry about it. I'm still uncovering more information about Mello and Near. I have quite a collection so far," he said, bringing his arm up to rest on the back of the couch, behind my head.

Feeling very uncomfortable, I gripped my leather purse tighter to my chest, very aware of Light as he rested his head on his lifted arm and looked at me.

"Alice, I'm very...pleased that you're here. I think you'll make a wonderful asset to our team," his cool voice murmured, making me look at him, eyes widened in surprise as he edged closer.

His face was only inches from mine when he said, "You seem to be an amazing woman, with both beauty and intelligence."

My lips felt stiff when I answered with a breathy reply, "...Thank you."

He gently touched my chin, leaning ever closer as he asked, "If you allow me to have you, I'll let you in on every source of information you desire. But you must let me have you."

My eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Even in this position, his eyes glinted with what looked like passion. I knew it held much greater darkness, "You seek information, don't you? I can let you in on a lot of things the others don't know."

"You keep things from the Task Force? How will that help to catch Kira?" I asked, my voice as troubled as my expression.

I didn't like this situation in the least.

"The information is not yet ready to be released. They'll know when it's time for them to know," he replied skillfully, "But you...I can tell that you're special. I know you won't betray me."

"Who...said anything...about betraying you...?" I asked shakily, feeling his lips brush over mine in an admirable kiss.

Light simply smiled and pulled away, "No one, yet. But you can't be too sure, can you? This world is full of messed up people."

He stood, and extended his hand for me. I grasped it, still slightly uneasy about being around him, and he pulled me up.

"Well, I think I'll be heading home. Do you need a ride to your apartment?" he asked, glancing at me with indifferent eyes.

I hesitated, wondering if he would try anything on me in the car, but finally decided it would be better if I didn't have to walk. Much less dangerous than roaming the streets alone.

"Yes, please," I answered, and followed him outside.

This would be quite interesting, I thought, smirking slightly as I watched him get the car ready.

Quite interesting indeed.

**Whew...I definitely appreciate the review, Fool's Ivory Wings =] I'll certainly try to add more color! Thanks for being straightforward (I want to improve with my writing so that helped =D) XD Kinda agree with your Legolas comment. Aragorn is just as amazing haha. **

**=D I had a LOTR obsession a few years ago. It was absolutely awful ^_^' Gimli is hilarious~! I adore the drinking scene in one of the extended movies (The Two Towers? Maybe...) between Gimli and Legolas haha best part! ****Thanks for the review, ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone~! **

**I just finished reading Agatha Christie, Then There Were None. Good book- I couln't put it down and ended up skipping dinner just to finish it. Ah, the joys of pages rather than computer screens~!**

**I feel kinda repetitive. Oh well. Thanks~! More Reviews! =D**


	11. The Transaction

_**Chapter Eleven**_ **The Transaction**

"What news do you have to report?" Nate's voice asked.

I couldn't see his face, but if he was here, I knew his eyes would be shimmering with curiosity and excitement.

I tapped my finger nails on the wood and replied, my voice laid back, "He knows about you and Wammy's. He knows where Wammy's is located and that Mello and you share a past there. Currently he is researching into that past," I gazed around my apartment, staring into a mirror not far away, "...He says he has more information he's willing to give me."

It was silent for a few moments on the other end. Finally, just as I was thinking Nate wasn't even listening to me, his voice came in a clear response, "How did you learn this?"

I looked sharply at the computer, though we couldn't see each other's faces anyway, and said, "...He told me himself. He said he could trust me...and that I wouldn't betray him. None of the other task members know."

But before I even finished speaking, Nate was talking again, his voice slightly aggressive, "But how did you get it out of him? What did he do?"

My finger nails stopped beating the wood. Eyes slightly wide in anticipation, I wondered whether I should tell Nate the truth. What would he say, if I told him that Light gave that information to me for a kiss?

"Alice," his voice demanded, bringing me out of my slight reverie.

"...He asked me...if he could have me," I whispered, my voice slightly shaky as I admitted everything that went on, "He told me that if I let him have me...he'd tell me anything I wanted."

Suddenly, I was glad that Nate and I weren't in the same room. The loud cusses that were next uttered completely shocked me into thinking that maybe someone had switched places with the passive white haired young man.

But no: everything was the same, and when he spoke next he seemed to be trying desperately to control his immense anger.

"Why did you let him-? Alice, tell me you didn't-"

I frowned, "We didn't do anything. He kissed me, that's all. I'm not going to let him get any farther than that."

Nate's voice still hadn't improved, "That's not the point, Alice! You let him violate you and he didn't even give you valid information!"

My eyes widened, "What do you mean? That information was completely valid, Nate."

He sighed in irritation, "That information won't help in the case to bring down Kira. Where I used to live will make no difference-"

I couldn't take it: this was all too much for me, "NATE."

He stopped talking, and in his surprised silence I continued, "Don't patronize me. I'm a grown woman who knows what she's doing. This will help get information to you: that's the only reason I'm doing it, Nate. If I had a choice I'd much rather be with you, by your side, but-"

...But apparently, fate wasn't smiling on me that night. Nate had already disconnected, leaving me to stare at the screen in shock and disappointment.

_***Page Break***_

The week went by with little contact between Nate and I. He was still angry that I allowed Light to kiss me. Why he was angry, I couldn't say. I had never seen his annoyance before, and it shocked me that such a simple thing would bring it on. Perhaps there was a deeper meaning? But I wasn't sure, and I didn't intend on finding out any time soon.

With Nate, it always took longer than other people to understand their motives. Because I was also angry that he seemed to treat me like a child, I only checked in on nights when something crucial happened, and kept the little details of that day to myself, deciding that he probably didn't want to hear them anyway. After all, the only reason I had those little details was because I allowed Light to kiss me every evening.

It was a simple transaction: information for a kiss, nothing too much. He understood my unwillingness to do anything more intimate. Still, I knew he suspected me of being part of something more.

He mentioned the SPK quite a lot, which made me think he thought he'd get a reaction from me. But I kept my appearance very neutral, not allowing him to see anything I kept hidden.

I had made friends with the other members of the Police Force as well, especially with Matsuda. We often went out for coffee together when it was a sunny day. I learned many things from them, and I even met Aizawa's family a few times. His little daughter was darling to me, and she treated me like an aunt.

I hadn't expected to get to such a personal level with any of them, but the one who continued to dissuade me was Light. The others said he didn't trust as easily as they would have liked, but for good reason, they all decided. So I began thinking of ways to become more friendly with him. I needed information for Nate. I had to reconcile the friendship between us.

And that was just what I was going to do.

"A date?" he asked, glancing at me as he went through his files.

I nodded, sitting next to him and putting a hand on his, "I thought maybe since we've become a little closer...you'd like to have dinner with me?"

He smiled at me, eyes slightly suspicions, "I never thought you'd bring this up, Alice. You always seem so reserved after everyone leaves."

I looked away, smiling flirtatiously, "Well I want to know more about you, Light."

"And you want to know more about other things too, huh?" he asked, entwining our fingers together as he leaned back, "Alright. We'll take it a step further tonight. You'll have to tell me when to stop, of course."

I blushed slightly, looking up at him from behind my hair, "...Alright. What time should I be ready?"

He sat up straighter and leaned toward me, his free hand tilting my head slightly back, and whispered into my ear, "8:00. I'll pick you up at your apartment."

He leaned in and gently kissed my neck, right over the jugular vein, before abruptly pulling back and smiling shrewdly at me, "Be ready."

I nodded, looking breathless, and watched as he untangled our fingers and left the room.

I put a hand on the place he had kissed, my eyes dulling. It was what had to be done, I decided. Getting off the table, I made my way to the couch and sat down, resting my head back.

I needed more information.

_***Page Break***_

I stared at myself in the mirror, taking in my stately appearance with annoyed eyes. I wore a simple but sexy black dress. My hair was tamed, straightened, and all but wild. Around my neck was a flattering ruby necklace.

I thought of Light, and what I would be doing tonight. I wouldn't allow him to go all the way, of course. I shut my eyes tightly, reminding myself this was for _Nate_, and he _needed_ this information.

I sighed and quickly strapped on short black heels before reapplying some eyeliner that had slipped.

My make-up was very easy: just a little silver eye shadows and a touch of eyeliner. A bit of mascara coated my eyelashes.

A knock on the door made me jump, and I realized just how late it was.

Grabbing my small hand bag, I walked to the door and opened it easily.

Light stood outside, looking very handsome in his black suit. His eyes gave me a quick check and he smiled, "You look beautiful, as always, Alice."

I smiled softly and thanked him, "Won't you come in? I just have to get my jacket."

He nodded, entering my apartment as I closed the door.

He glanced around, and I noticed his eyes gazing at a few personal pictures I had put up.

I had made sure to hide everything relating to my thieving history, the SPK, or anything else about my past. The only thing that showed was in the picture Light was now studying.

I walked into the other room and grabbed my gray jacket, sliding it on as I returned to the sitting room.

Light was standing by the door, curiously taking in the other parts of my apartment that he hadn't noticed before.

I smiled, "Shall we go?"

He returned the smile and nodded, holding out his hand for me to take, "The car's waiting outside. I thought we'd eat dinner then go for a walk...or we could come back here."

I glanced at his face, and he was looking ahead of us, not paying me any attention.

"Yes, I suppose," I murmured, taking his hand as he led me out the door, "I would like to talk about the Kira case."

He chuckled, "But this time, I'd like some information about you, too."

My eyes widened slightly, but I nodded and said, "Alright."

Once we were outside, it was a little colder. I wrapped the gray jacket around me tighter, and Light rubbed my arm, noticing my discomfort.

He led me to the car and opened the door for me, waiting till I had situated myself in the seat before shutting the door.

As we walked to the other side of the car, I began to realize how much I was relishing in his gentleman-like behavior.

He got into the driver's side and started the engine.

"I thought we'd go to a little restaurant in the center of town. It's really nice," he said as we began driving away.

He reached over and took my hand, looking at me and smiling that shrewd smile.

It took about 6 minutes to reach the restaurant, since my apartment was not far from the center of town. Once we had gotten there, Light got out of the car and helped me out, taking my hand and leading my inside.

We got our reservation and our date began.

**Welllll...I don't really like Light but it had to be done D= I mean, he's kinda the main character and if I just left him out, what kind of person would I be? Hope I got his character right. I don't THINK he's OOC o.O**

**Hmm...you have a point, Fool's Ivory Wings...=D Thanks! I'll think it up and put it in the upcoming chapters~! I haven't really thought about their relationship at Wammy's but it definitely should be explained**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I had to take a break from writing so I'm sorry for not updating these past few days. Thanks for reading!**


	12. The Flaw In The Plan

_**Chapter Twelve**_ **A Flaw In The Plan**

Looking back at that night, I had to admit how ridiculous it all sounded. Allowing Light to touch me for information was a silly, silly thing to do. But as I sat there with him on the couch, kissing back as much as I dared, I couldn't really think of how stupid it all was.

In fact, the only thing going through my mind was how much I was helping Nate. He was all I could see, throughout that cold night. Even after Light had gone: even after he had done so much more than I thought I'd let him.

We went farther than I usually went with a guy. Though I hadn't expected it to turn out this way, I guessed that was just how life was.

It comes and goes without you even realizing it.

When I woke up the next morning, Light was gone, and my body was sore and naked and tumbled on the bed as if an abandoned toy.

I sat up groggily and looked at the clock, reading the numbers but not fully understanding them.

I remembered last night clearly: how we had some wine at the restaurant and returned to my apartment to have even more wine. Eventually, as I learned more and more about him, he demanded more things from me. One thing led to another, and in our drunken haze, nothing made any sense at all.

Still, though I had the wine as an excuse, it was a while since I went with a guy, and besides feeling physically disgusting, I felt mentally ruined.

Nate's face was all I could see when I tried to get more sleep.

Finally, I couldn't take it any longer: I grabbed some pajama pants and slipped them on, taking the phone and dialing the number Nate had told me never to dial while under cover.

I needed to hear his voice, and I couldn't wait to tonight, when I'd formally get to check in. I needed him _now._

He picked up on the second ring.

"Alice, I told you never to-"

"Nate," I said, my voice distressed as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

The thought of what I had done horrified me.

"...Alice? Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice slightly worried.

I shook my head, trying to clear those dreaded tears. But to no avail: they slid down my face all the more ferociously.

"Nate...I have...lots of information for you," I said, trying to sound normal.

It didn't work.

There was silence on the other end, before a hurried reply, "I'll be right over."

The line went dead, and I stared at the phone in amazement. Did he say...he was coming over?

Not expecting that response, I stood quickly and threw the phone on the bed, grabbing a tank top and slipping on my silky bathrobe before heading to the bathroom to fix up my appearance.

After I had decided I looked presentable, I dragged my feet to the kitchen, and tears leaked out of my eyes once again, just as I thought they would stop. I poured myself some black coffee and collapsed in a kitchen chair, waiting with bated breath for the doorbell to ring.

But...it never did. Instead, a voice made me jump.

"I let myself in," Nate said, surprising me.

I turned around to see him staring at me with a mixture of pity and sorrow. I all but threw the coffee away and quickly got up from the table.

He walked to me as I walked to him, and we met each other halfway, embracing.

The tears were coming heavier this time, and I buried my face into Nate's shirt as he huddled our bodies closer. There was no one else: Rester wasn't there, nor was Gevanni or Halle. For once, we were alone.

He slowly walked me over to the couch, but as soon as I was sitting down, I latched myself onto him again. I was surprised at my need for comfort. I couldn't remember a time when I needed someone else's help. When I was with Nate I felt so very...flawed.

After my sobbing had calmed down enough for my to speak, Nate asked the one question I had been waiting for.

"How far did you go?"

His voice was guarded, as if awaiting the one answer he seemed to know what coming.

I smiled humorlessly, brushing some tears away, "...I think...you already know..."

He stared at me, and slowly nodded, brushing some hair from my face, "...You had sex."

As if he needed confirming, I jerked my head to show it was true, and he moved his fingers to move a few tears from the corners of my eyes.

"And...you regret it," he whispered, "Why did you do it?"

I looked at him, eyes wide as I thought over his question. The answer came faster than I thought it would.

"To get...information for...you," I breathed, looking away and burying my face in my hands, "I hadn't expected to let it get that far. It was the wine. I...didn't know...what was happening."

I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him, and I reveled in the comfort he brought. He whispered, "You did it for me? Alice, that's absolutely crazy."

He shook his head, making me feel like a little child being scolded, "Why would you sacrifice so much for me?"

His words, I think, weren't meant for me to hear. But I answered anyway, "...I don't know."

It was the honest truth: there was something about Nate that made me happy. Something that made me wish to do anything for him.

He held me comfortably, until I had calmed down enough and had stopped crying. When he began unraveling his arms from me, I shook my head, grabbing him and bringing myself back into his arms. I didn't want to be parted from him, and he seemed alright with that.

He slid his arms back around me easily, and we stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

**Welll...As much as most of you probably hate me for it, I felt as though it had to be done ^-^' Light must come into the plot a tad bit more, hmm? **

**Thanks for reviewing again, Broken-Becca and ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone! Means a lot, of course =] I've been having some trouble with my other open story soo I've been a bit slow with the updates. But I'm definitely posting again tomorrow so hopefully that'll make up for it...maybe..? =D**


	13. Alice Newbury

_**Chapter Thirteen**_ **Alice Newbury**

_Luck is gone. Both the character and the feeling. Alice Newbury is all that remains..._

"Alice, why are you leaving?" Matsuda asked, his eyes sad as he watched me pack my bags.

I sighed and walked to my dresser, pulling out a bundle of clothes and stuffing them into my suitcase.

"My old police agency is calling me back, Matsuda," I repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time, carefully folding the clothing and placing them as neatly as I could inside the fabric bag, "I have to go back to England."

It was a lie, of course. I wasn't going back to England. In fact, I was only leaving to go back to the SPK, just a half hour away.

It's been quite a few months after Nate had come to my apartment in my time of need. Light and I had kept friendly terms, and I knew neither of us wanted to make a big deal about our relations. It was better this way, and I was excited to go back to Nate.

I had been undercover for about 5 months, and in that time I had discovered many things that were valuable. I had my excuse, and I was ready to leave.

"I'll write you," Matsuda said, his voice taking on a slightly excited tone, "Or call you. I'll let you know what's going on over here."

I turned and smiled at him, "Thanks, Matsuda, but I don't think I'll be staying in just one place. The Head of the Force said he wanted to move me around. I guess I'll be working on a few cases at once."

The bright look in Matsuda's eyes dulled, and I hurried to make amends.

"But I'll be sure to visit whenever I come to Japan. I'd like to see the Police Force again. It's been really fun working with you all," I replied, softly adding, "And of course, I'll make sure to follow up on the latest Kira news."

Matsuda sighed, resting his head on his hand as he sat heavily on the chair beside my bed, "Well alright. If you discover anything, be sure to contact us, ok?"

I smiled gently at him and nodded, "I will."

He stood up, glancing at the time, "I should be heading to the office...are you coming over when you're done?"

I shook my head, saddened at the thought of leaving my good friend, "I have to catch the 11:00 plane. It's leaving soon," I answered, seeing that it was about 10:15.

Matsuda nodded, understanding, and we hugged easily before breaking away.

"Keep in touch," he said, and I nodded and kissed his cheek. He smiled and left, allowing my to finish packing in silence.

_***Page Break***_

Guilt...what an awful, repressing feeling it was. But, as I walked through the SPK doors, I couldn't help but feel nothing but glee.

My bags were either in the car outside or in my hands, being swung back and forth with enkindled happiness.

I knew just where to go: up the stairs...take a left then a right. The metal walls loomed over me, but I didn't feel confined in any way.

Freedom was all I could think about, and all I had in this place.

Gevanni and Halle were waiting for me outside the main room. When they saw me, they grinned and stepped forward to take my bags.

Halle gave me a slightly awkward hug, "How was the drive over?"

I shrugged, "Fine. I made sure I wasn't followed."

Halle nodded, leading me into the main room.

Commander Rester was sitting on the couch, and when I came in, he smiled softly- something I never thought I'd see on his face.

I raised an eyebrow, "What are_ you_ looking at, Rester?"

He opened his mouth to retort, though his smile was still etched across his face, and suddenly it felt like old times again. Nate's voice cut over Rester's, blocking him out, "Alice, you still need to work on that personality."

I made a noise and smirked, eyeing Nate as he turned in the metal chair to stare at me. My smirk turned into a smile and I walked over to him, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

There was a smile in his voice when he next spoke, "Happy to be here?"

He slid his arms around me snugly, and I pulled slightly away to respond with a joyful, "Yes!"

His lips curved upward in a small smile, "I'm glad."

I was about to respond when Halle interrupted, "I'm sorry to break this moment up, but Alice, I'm going to bring your things to your room. Would you like to come? You can get settled in."

I nodded, pulling away from Nate and walking gracefully across the room. I grabbed a few of my bags and Halle took the others, and together, we began the heavy trek to my room.

**=D She's backkkk haha. Thanks for the reviews Broken-Becca, ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone, and Stillicidium~! o.O Hope I wasn't too bold in that last chapter. But I thought it added some spice to the story...yeah I feel bad for my character though :'( Such is the life of being an OC**

**The song Happy Together was just pounding around in my head while I was writing this X] Ah the melodramaticness (o.O) of being me haha**


	14. Love Is Blind

_**Chapter Fourteen**_ **Love Is Blind**

It was two weeks since I returned to the SPK Headquarters, and everyone was treating me just the same as always, save maybe Commander Rester. Though I hated to admit it, we were a little kinder to each other. I hadn't tried to pick a fight with him in a few days, which was saying a lot for both of us. I had learned more about him in the two small weeks together, and was surprised to discover that he had a family. His daughter, he had told me, was the apple of his eye and the best thing that ever happened to him. He loved his wife very much, though he refused to tell me any of their names. But I understood his need for secrecy: if he were ever singled out, his family would be his greatest weakness.

Halle and I spoke quite a lot as well. She did not have a husband, but she did have two sisters. One of them also worked with the police, though she was located in China. Her other sister, she had told me, was a housewife to a prestigious man. I didn't press any further than that: I was surprised that she had even opened up to me. She had seemed so very strong, both physically and mentally, but she did have her soft spot, and like Commander Rester, it had to do with family.

Still, I didn't understand why family was so important. My parents, though I had loved them dearly before they died, meant little to me today. I hardly even remember what they looked like. I had no brothers or sisters to love, and the only person that had ever truly shown affection to me was Nate. At that, I began to think about just how much he meant to me, and perhaps I realized that if I had a weakness, it would probably be him.

_If_ I had a weakness, I amended quickly, not liking how my heart sped up at the thought of the white haired man.

It was the fifth of May when it happened. I was just coming back from getting a few groceries, accompanied of course by Gevanni. Though I knew the SPK had my full trust, it was still crucial not to be alone after going under cover for Nate.

My hair was, once again, dyed gold around the bangs. My purse was slung easily over my shoulder, and in my hand was a small bag. Gevanni was carrying the others.

It was a fifteen minute walk from the grocery store to the Headquarters, and we could already see the tall building as it loomed above us. About 50 feet from the doors, I stopped suddenly, making Gevanni tumble into me and drop half the load he was carrying.

"Damn it," he cussed, and began to bend to pick up the fallen items.

"Wait," I ordered, my hard voice making him stop and straighten up, "There's someone in the building."

Gevanni frowned, allowing his eyes to skim over to the metal doors as he realized I was right. There was a sleek black car parked just outside the doors. The sight of it made me narrow my eyes in suspicion. Was it Light? I don't think he'd risk such a visible confrontation with Nate. So it could only be one other person.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and began running toward the doors, imagining the orange haired man who was no doubt with Nate this very second.

_***Page Break***_

A loud snap filled the room, and slow, soft chewing followed. The orange haired man swallowed the chocolate leisurely, taking his time as he enjoyed his obsession.

"So you _don't_ have it?" he asked suddenly, eyeing the white haired man with shrewd indifference.

Near shrugged, seemingly uncaring as he fiddled with a few of his toys, "I never said that. I merely told you that coming here would be pointless. You see, I don't intend on giving you what you wish."

Mello leaned forward, eyes narrowed, "Damn it, Near, don't mess with me! _I'm not in a good mood_."

Near glanced up at him, his blank face unchanging, "Commander Rester, please allow Luck to come inside."

Commander Rester tore his eyes from Mello and nodded stiffly, not liking the idea of leaving Near unguarded.

"It's alright," Near assured, "Mello and I are going to have a little...talk. You may leave as well, Halle."

The woman nodded and cast one last glance at the two before following Commander Rester out the door.

As soon as the glass door was shut, Mello scoffed, "Why are you bringing her in here? You know I want her on my side."

Near nodded, getting up from the ground and making his way to the metal chair, "If she willingly goes to you, I won't stop her."

Mello turned his narrowed eyes- which were previously scanning the room- to Near's face, "You love her."

Immediately, the white haired man stiffened quite visibly, and snapped his eyes to meet Mello's, "...What?"

Mello smirked, seeing a flaw in his rival's apathy, and went on to say, "You think I'm blind? You care for her. More than other women," he laughed and leaned back in the couch, biting into another piece of chocolate, "And rightfully so: why do you think I want her so badly? It's not just because she's good at unlocking things."

Mello watched in spiteful humor as Near twitched in annoyance. The man frowned at Mello in normally hidden emotion, "Don't talk that way about her."

Mello smirked wider, "You really _do _love her, don't you? I can't believe it...I wonder what L would've said?"

He laughed loudly just as the glass door opened to reveal the said woman.

**=D The truth is revealed! Well, at least between dear Mello and Near...Alice'll have to wait a tad bit longer. Anyways, Light won't be back for another few chapters =D I like Light, even if he scares me and I portray him badly. o.O He's not exactly a...normal person? XD I'm considering writing some Death Note ficlet about him and Mello...but I'm a bit afraid of slash and that's probably where it would go haha we shall seee**

**Draco Malfoy? Yeah, I'm completely obessed at the moment (God help me!) If anyone knows some awesome stories 'bout him message me~! I would adore you forever =D**


	15. Letting Go

_**Chapter Fifteen **_**Letting Go**

It was the first time I had seen Nate look so...angry. I stood there as the glass door swung shut, my face stone cold and lacking any emotion.

I wondered what the two could have possibly been talking about to make them look so annoyed.

"Near," I said, slipping into his alias as I watched Mello, "What's going on?"

Nate sighed and dropped his previously irked expression, "Nothing."

I looked at him, not understanding his tone. It sounded...reserved and doubtful.

My eyes hardened and I walked closer to Mello, allowing a smirk to grace my features as I hid my inner worry, "Mello...nice to see you again. I had a feeling it was your car."

Mello smirked as well and patted the seat beside him, "Tell me, do you normally have those...feelings?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly and sat down on the other side of the couch, farther away from him, "And if I said yes?"

Mello's eyes turned playfully fierce, "Than I'd say I want you to come back with me."

My hand twitched, and I pushed down the desperate desire to slap him. I made a noise, "Are you sure? I ain't cheap."

Mello leaned forward, seeming to like our flirtatious conversation, "Just how I like 'em."

I raised an eyebrow at him and opened my mouth to retort, but Nate's voice drowned me out, "Luck, where is Gevanni?"

I glanced at him and shrugged, "Probably putting away the groceries."

Mello leaned back and watched as I got up. I was annoyed to have his eyes on my slim figure. Throwing an intrepid glance at him, I made my way to the door, "I'll speak with you later, Near."

The white haired man nodded, glaring at Mello, and I left the room, still wondering what could possibly be going on between them.

_***Page Break***_

Later that evening, Nate River's thoughts were locked onto Mello's visit. He had come looking for information about the Kira case, and if there were any new feeds that he might get into. He left with no news, but not without inflicting some deep emotion into his normally impassive rival.

Nate had not remembered a time when he had loved, or had ever _been_ loved, before. In his emotionless mind, such a feeling was absolutely nonexistent. Romance? He barely even knew what it meant.

But whenever he thought of her, he could suddenly come up with words to describe what he was feeling: words that he had not previously used at all.

His eyes skimmed over to the black haired woman. She was, as usual, sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. Her eyes were fixated on some book. Butterflies erupted in Nate's stomach.

Elegant, fiery, sumptuous, brilliant, saucy, presumptuous, sexy...

He snapped his eyes back to the notebook in front of him. He was desperately trying to concentrate on the next part of the plan when he realized something.

He didn't _need_ Alice anymore. She had done her part wonderfully: broken into countless buildings for him, gotten otherwise secret information, and finally, went undercover behind Light Yagami's back. She was...unnecessary.

Of course, normally he would have realized this sooner and gotten rid of her before he had gotten so attached. But Nate hadn't understand exactly what he thought of Alice until Mello came and made him think about it.

It had been harmless to let her stay, he had thought. But now he realized that he had allowed her access to the Headquarters for other reasons. He_ liked_ being around her. He _liked_ seeing her smile. He _liked_ hearing her witty voice and watching her pout when she thought really hard about something. And that was all there was to it.

Nate sighed and leaned back, putting the notebook down and getting up.

As he did, Alice glanced up and tilted her head to the side, "What's wrong, Nate?"

The said man's heart lurched wonderfully as she said his name. He stared at her for a minute before slowly responding, "I'm...tired."

Alice smiled, making his cheeks flush a light, nearly unnoticeable shade of pink, "Well have a good rest then. Tell me when you figured out what you want me to do next."

Her voice was cheerful. Nate nodded softly and padded to the door. He glanced once more at Alice before leaving, his intelligent mind already forming a mournful plan for the next day.

The next day dawned bright and cheery. I woke up at an earlier time than usual, at around 7:00. Rolling out of the bed, I yawned loudly and stumbled into the bathroom to take my morning shower.

After making sure to wash my hair carefully, I towel dried myself and looked in the mirror, feeling rejuvenated and more peaceful than I could ever remember. I ran a brush through my short tresses and brushed my teeth before dressing in a pair of jeans and a black casual shirt. With that, I left the room and made my way to the Main Room.

There was no one there, which struck me as strange. Normally, Nate would be sitting in his chair, or on the floor, either fiddling with his toys or going over new information involving Kira.

I cast my suspicious eyes to the kitchen door and shrugged, entering the smaller room and seeing that there was coffee ready.

I grabbed a mug and filled it with the liquid, adding more sugar than most and pouring milk into it. As I was stirring it around with a small spoon, a voice behind me made me jump slightly in surprise.

"Are you hungry?"

I glanced over my shoulder, after recovering from the initial shock, and smiled lightly to Nate, "Not really, no. Coffee is perfectly fine."

The man shrugged and took a seat at the table. I could feel his eyes staring into my back as I drank. He seemed to have something to say.

I walked over to the table and sat down, looking at him, "Where's everyone else?"

Nate glanced at me and then turned his eyes to gaze out the window. He seemed...different.

"Gevanni is doing some errands for me. Halle is still in her room, I believe. Commander Rester should be here. I'm not sure where he is," he responded, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I took a small sip of the coffee, not being able to suppress that bad feeling inside me, "Nate, is there something wrong?" I blurted without meaning to.

He immediately straightened up and sent a blank look toward me. We stared at each other for a few minutes in a strange, static silence. He seemed to be having some sort of internal argument with himself.

I was about to open my mouth to prompt him, but he beat me to it, finally answering my question, "I know what I want you to do next."

At those words, my eyes turned more determined. Eagerly, I leaned forward, awaiting his next words, "Yes? Where do you want me to break into next? The mafia again? Or maybe the police agency?"

He stared at me long and hard, and the emotion in his eyes made me...confused. There was bitterness, amusement, soberness, and something else...

When he spoke next his voice was hard and restrained, "I want you to leave."

At first, I didn't understand. Hadn't I just asked him where? Why wasn't he saying any more? I knew Nate: I knew he'd normally go off into a long speech about what I needed to do and exactly where I was being sent, but this time...

My face blanked: every single emotion drifted away, and I was filled with a carefully masked surprise, "...You want me to...leave? As in-"

"As in," he interrupted, his voice still short and slightly brittle, "going home, where you belong."

That annoying surprise hurt. Because it had never occurred to me that Nate wouldn't _need_ me anymore.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "Why...? Did I do something wrong?"

Nate was shaking his head before I even got those words out, "You didn't do anything wrong. You're just not...necessary anymore. You knew when you started working for me that you were a tool. Tool's get thrown away when they aren't needed anymore. I'm sorry."

There was something, building up in my throat...I felt like I was suddenly suffocating.

Of course I knew: I knew from the very beginning I was a tool, but I thought after the first few months that the concept had changed. Nate and I had become friends, and, in the back of my mind, I was beginning to think that maybe friendship was a very loose way to describe our relationship. There was something undeniably there: some kind of two-sided understanding that we both needed each other.

I opened my mouth and, when I couldn't find anything to say, shut it again. I repeated this twice more.

Finally, I managed to choke out, "You're just going...to throw me away? Just...just like that?"

I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes: compassion, or softness. But when I looked again, it was gone, only to be replaced by that hard, reproachful look, "Yes."

Somehow, that blunt answer was the worst he could have given me. I couldn't believe that this was it. There was nothing left: what would I do? I had been with Nate for almost a year, doing work for him, living with him...and in the time I thought we had shared something. Something that wouldn't be broken by heartless words like this.

"...But," I felt something at the back of my eyes: a building. Tears? I hadn't cried in so long: I forgot what it felt like to be weak, "But Nate, I thought-"

"It's Near," was all he responded with.

His voice was colder now, as if I was annoying him by my thoughtless bantering. Did he really want to get rid of me so badly?

My eyes widened in surprise, and I whispered a soft, "Near?"

His eyes didn't change, "That's my alias, Luck. Since you're no longer a part of the SPK, you won't be calling me by my real name, will you?"

Slowly, I nodded, my eyes locked with his in an almost unsaturated thirst. My voice would only come out in whispers now: I didn't trust myself to speak louder than that. I was afraid that it would crack, and I knew it most likely would, ",,,Yeah...I guess that's reasonable."

I noticed how he had called me Luck. I knew it was his way of reestablishing the barrier between us. I guess there had always been one. I just hadn't realized it before.

He got up from the table, and nodded in a business-like manner, "Good. Of course, we're moving Headquarters. We can't have a none SPK member know where our base is. I know you wouldn't purposefully tell anyone," he said, noticing how I was about to object, "But it's for safety reasons. If you ever get kidnapped I don't want you giving away our location."

I shook my head furiously, choking our a muffled, "I would_ never_ tell anyone _anything,_ Nat-Near. You...you can trust me," I said, my eyes pleading with his as I fumbled with my words.

He studied me closely and nodded, a small smile lighting up his face, "I trust you, Luck. You'll find your money in your bank account, with a special bonus for your undercover job," he moved on before I could oppose the thought of taking money at a time like this, "Oh, and there's a car waiting for you outside. We'll get your bags out here as soon as possible. There's a lot I want to do today," he added, as if to himself.

"Of course...I wouldn't want to keep you from your work," I mumbled, following him as he exited the kitchen.

At my words, he turned abruptly to stare at me, and I hurried to redeem myself, "I don't mean to be sarcastic, I'm sorry-"

But Near only smiled softly at me, shaking his head, and suddenly he grabbed my hand with both of his, staring down into my eyes with a slightly mournful look, "Don't change, Alice. Promise."

I was taken aback by his sudden display of emotion, when he had held it in so steadily before. I looked down at our hands and laughed shakily, feeling that urge to cry overcome me more strongly, "Nate, I can't possibly promise-"

"Well then promise me you'll be safe. Promise me you won't get involved with the Kira case after this."

With wide eyes, I stared into his own, surprised that he would ask that of me.

"I...promise I'll try to stay safe, but I cannot promise to stay out of the Kira case," I whispered, gripping his hands tightly, "And Nate, if something happens to you-"

He shook his head, "Nothing will. I swear."

He stepped closer, and I choked back a tearful sob before throwing my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

He wrapped his arms slightly around my waist, pushing me close to him in a sweet embrace. I wasn't sure how long it would be till we saw each other again, if ever. When Nate wanted to get away, he could certainly do it without causing a scene.

He breathed in the scent of my hair and sighed, pulling away as his eyes turned back to those gradient orbs, "Goodbye, Luck."

I wanted to kiss him right there, but I knew that if I did, he'd push me away: call me crazy and leave. I didn't care, but I didn't want to end our relationship on a bad note. So instead of following those desires, I merely nodded and turned, walking out of the room. Before I closed the door, I glanced back to see Near staring at me.

"...Don't forget me," I whispered to him, knowing he could hear me.

But he didn't answer, and I closed the glass door before walking down the hall toward my new future.

**D= Nooooo...!**

**Ahem. Well I thought I'd make it a tad bit more dramatic =D Review! And thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! I loves ya'll**


	16. The Finale

_**Chapter Sixteen **_**The Last Threat**

I don't know how I held back those awful tears, but somehow I managed till I was out of the building. And once I was out of that horrid building, I mentally collapsed. My back arched into an untidy walk. Tears brimmed in my eyes and fell over my lashes, running down my faces in streams of salt. My hands shook as I stuffed them into my pockets. I tried desperately to calm my racing heart, which I could distinctly hear as I matched my footsteps to the hurried beat.

There was no one waiting for me outside. Only a sleek black car parked a few feet from the doors. I couldn't see inside: the windows were a deeply tinted color. I stumbled to the driver's door and slid inside, inhaling the scent of leather. Glancing behind me, I found all my belongings set neatly in the back seat. My leather purse was placed on the passenger seat beside me, along with a note.

I shakily began reaching for it, but stopped halfway there. He was probably watching me: waiting for me to open that note which he undoubtedly left for me. I frowned, annoyed, and slung my hand over the wheel as I turned the car on. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. I would open it in private, somewhere else. In the safety of my old apartment.

The car ignited with a soft purr, and I realized I didn't have my motorcycle. My frown increased: I glanced around, and decided that Nate had already brought it to my apartment. He would have made sure I didn't leave anything behind.

I revved the soft engine and drove forward, holding the wheel with both hands as they shook in protest. I pulled out of the parking lot, suddenly relieved that the glass was so dark: no one would be able to see my tears, and by the time I had gotten home, hopefully I wouldn't be crying.

But evidently, that was not the case. By the time I had pulled into my apartment's parking lot, my tears had only increased. I realized in that moment, that when you think you have something, you're clouded with a positive feeling that you won't loose it. Once it slips away from you...all you can do is try to hold onto it.

I guess I hadn't tried very hard. Because I knew it would happen some day. I knew I would end up right where I had left, stealing from rich houses like the lowly thief I am. Nothing really changed, I guess. I was still Luck, and I was still going to make a living by stealing.

At that thought, my hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel indecisively. What would Nate want me to do? Would he want me to go back to being that criminal? He asked be, all those months ago, why I had stooped so low. He wouldn't want this for me.

So I made a decision, right then and there, that I would try to start my life anew. Because I didn't want to go back: I didn't want to be that same heartless person I was before I had worked with Nate.

I didn't want to steal.

I sighed and wiped my tears away with the back of my hand before grabbing my purse and stepping out of the car. The sky was clear and blue: I wished it would rain and wash away those horrid doubts. Perhaps this was a sign of times to come, I thought, and allowed a soft, nearly nonexistent smile to grace my face as I walked into the expensive apartment building. Perhaps this really was a good thing for me: change was a well-needed thing for everyone.

I should have known it would not last. I was in too deep: I should have known that I wouldn't be protected forever.

After all: I was a tool, and that was the only thing I knew how to be.

_I will not forget you._

_- Nate_

**It's a VERY short chapter, but I felt the need to post it anyway since it kinda winds up the first part of the story. That's right~! (Drumroll!) The first part is finished and the second part will be coming out in a day or two. The second part, as many of ya'll know, is kinda like a sequal but it continues exactly where I left off...at close to it, at least XD It'll be entitled: The Aprodisiac...I think. That might change. =]**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed and read! I appreciate it =D **

**Broken-Becca, I read/reviewed your new story. XD hilarious, absolutely hilarious~! I think my review said all it needs to haha but still, make sure to keep me updated on new stories because I'd love to read them! (I loved the ending when L woke up XD...just saying haha)**

**Mello will definitely play a significant roll in the up and coming chapters, though I can't promise a huge part at the moment...Light coming up though. Very Soon! I like Light...which leads me to believe that I'm going mental o.O But I already knew that.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll see you in the next installment of Lucky Clover!**


	17. Part Two

I know having an Author's Note as a chapter goes against the rules of the site, but it'll only be up for a week or so just to make sure all of my lovely readers know what's going on in the story.

^^ I just want to make sure ya'll understand that the next part of the story is a SEPARATE story, and you can all find it on my profile page. **Part two is entitled Aphrodite's Curse.**

Sorry for the confusion and I hope you all review and read to your heart's content~! =]


End file.
